kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Harbingers of Chaos
The Harbingers of Chaos are a group dedicated in ridding all corruption in the world. They have committed genocide of multiple species on a large scale throughout history. They are a highly secretive group, and efforts to recieve information from the Tyra Broker on this group has failed. Many politicians throughout the world admire their cause, just disapprove the methods in which they carry it out. Enrollment It is believed that the group often buys information from the Tyra Broker on worthy candidates, or even hiring some of the agents as well. They are a highly secretive group and therefore there is little information on them. They appear to have interests in Cheru, often recruiting them and referring to them as "Fallen Angels". Events and Location Each events usually occur once every hundred years. The destruction of major cities appear to have shocked governments into fear, arguably some people are saying that they are the saviours of the world. Many believe that they are located in Spar-ra, and believing that they will target the Spar-ra capital next due to the violent nature of the people. Though some argue that the Spar-ra people are non-corrupt in nature, only destructive, hence immune to the wrath of the Harbingers. They occasionally carry out assassinations of corrupt political or military leaders. This ranges from poisoning to a simple dagger to the back. Members They are highly secretive, it is uncertain how many members there are. Though even with a limited number, they are a fearful group. As with any group, they have members with a wide range of skills, making this group highly successful. All members are referred to as "reapers". An ex-member spoke out, saying they treated each other with equality and mutual respect. Though desertion seems to be frowned upon as the member was found dead the next day. The cheru are well-respected members it seems, information given has mentioned that the cheru soldiers rapidly move up ranks, it is unsure why they are needed so much within the Harbingers ranks though. Four Horsemen All that is known, is that there are four humans that command the entire group. Named after the four horsemen, "Conquest", "War", "Famine", and "Death". We assume that these are only nicknames, but their mental health have not been taken into consideration. There four members are shrouded in mystery and their identities and roles remains unknown to all. Weapons Each soldier is capable of wielding a spear, staff or scythe. A typical soldier also dresses in an armour that is similar to a skeleton. They call it a "tribute to death". A general or a commanding officer usually wields a spear like weapon, both sides capable of slicing, tearing and impaling, rending the flesh from bone. They are also noticeable by the gold armour, making them stand out. This makes them easier to identify in battle, but their prowess in magicks and weapons mean they are hard to defeat. Minions/Beasts and Necromancy They also seem to favour necromancers as well, often recruiting them to create abominations of great size or small minions on a large scale. They are not whole bodies re-animated, but pieces of flesh, bone, muscle and sinew, spliced together to form horrific limbs which they attach onto others, using the biology and magicks to animate it. It is often noted that they raid graveyards for the body parts, visiting once destroyed cities. Even resurrecting their own dead or enemies to continue to fight for their cause. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Groups/Guilds